The pursuit of two independent projects in indole synthesis, targeting members of the dragmacidin family of phosphatase inhibitors in one case and the anticancer sponge principle perophoramidine in the other, is proposed. In each case, development of novel methodology for the efficient preparation of the parent ring systems is followed by planned total syntheses of the natural products dragmacidin E and perophoramidine, as well as rationally designed structural analogues of the former species as part of an SAR study. Selective phosphatase inhibition has been proposed as a means of therapeutic intervention in a host of diseases, from Parkinson's to cancer. One key unsolved problem in this area is the identification of small molecules that display significant selectivity for inhibition of the phosphatase PP1 over the analogous phosphatase PP2A. Certain dragmacidins are reported to exhibit such preferences, and the program of synthesis outlined in this proposal is designed to provide molecules for probing the structural basis for this selectivity. A new approach to C(3)/C(4)-cycloheptane-bridged indoles that features sequential Witkop and Dieckmann cyclizations is at the core of the synthesis strategy for these structurally novel compounds. The perophoramidine work will provide useful amounts of this scarce sponge-derived natural product to aid in further evaluation of its anti-cancer properties. This synthesis route extends from a new approach to spirocyclic oxindole derivatives that utilizes an oxidative cyclization of an indolic substrate. Addressing longstanding challenges in indole oxidative cyclization chemistry, such as a lack of regioselective bond formation and product (over)oxidation, are within the purview of the methodology proposed herein. The use of a new variant of the Pummerer reaction to control both oxidation level and reaction site within the indole nucleus forms the basis of this chemistry. [unreadable] [unreadable]